


Dream Sequence OUT

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-14
Updated: 2007-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I don't usually do fanart and we can see why because this seems quite unfinished. However, I was seized with a chalk pastel urge and from this urge came Lily's hair. For some reason, this seems like a LilyJames picture rather than a HarryGinny picture. I left a lot fuzzy because I think Lily and James are really characters that everyone wants to imagine for themselves; also, I am not the best at pastels and I didn't want to ruin it. Thanks =)





	Dream Sequence OUT

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
